


To the stars who listen

by Yuu_HanDi



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, English translation, Fluff, M/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_HanDi/pseuds/Yuu_HanDi
Summary: What would happen if those desires that comes from the darkest part of our soul suddenly become true?Would you like your new reality or you would like every goes back as it was before because you feel bad due everything changed?
Relationships: Javier Fernández & Yuzuru Hanyu, Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu, Yuzuvier - Relationship
Comments: 13
Kudos: 26





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To the stars who listen](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/621214) by Yuu_HanDi. 



### Prologue 

Dark brown, long and wavy hair. It looks like if she had spent a lot of hours at the beauty salon to make her hair shine in the way it was shining. So, she got the perfect image for such an important event as the currently dinner was. 

She was wearing a red dress that fit her perfectly. It highlights her white and beauty skin. Yuzuru could not help but wonder if his husband had touched that skin and kissed those red lips in the very same way that he had adore his own some years ago. 

Her red lips call the attention of many due it frames the awesome smile. “It was a little bit arrogant” thought the boy but he never admits that aloud. 

Yuzuru was not the kind of person who allows himself to think something like that. It doesn’t matter if that person was the woman who was next to his husband. That woman which smile to all the law firm’s associates taking his place. 

Patrick Chan’s sister, Evgenia suppressed a scathing comment that it longed to get out of her mouth. Someone of his social class and status had not allowed to acting out in front of the obvious relationship between his husband that woman. It was neither the place nor the moment. 

Javier hadn’t seen him yet but his common sense told him that no matter how well he looks in that black suit that made his skin glow under the party lights. That night his husband had eyes just for that woman. 

“This is an outrage, go right there and take that woman out…” Evgenia had to make a superhuman effort to avoid say something worse about the mysterious woman “  
Get that woman out of your place Yuzu, you are the one who deserves to be there. I have no idea of what is happening in Javier’s mind but believe me when I say that He’ll give you an explanation or I will make him suffer.” 

However, Yuzuru was not longer paying attention to his friend. 

Javier has already given the yearly speech to all his clients and affiliates. Yuzuru had prepared that speech a few weeks ago, just so that his husband would tell him in a very unkind way that he thought it was rubbish. 

However, after he heard Javier giving the speech with that oratory that he used every time he had to litigate in a trial –and after listening to all the guests murmuring praise towards him– a small shine of happiness made him feel a better. Javier still needs him, even if he doesn’t want to accept it. 

At least that's what he felt until he saw Javier again in the middle of the room. The lawyer had a hand in the waist of the woman. He whispers something that makes her laugh innocently and then he kissed her. 

He kissed her like they hadn’t kissed in months. 

It was an innocent kiss. There was nothing sexual in it as Evgenia had hinted when she saw them together. Yuzuru could not help but wonder if his husband had promised to that beautiful woman the same thing that Javier promised to him three years ago. If that had been the case, he hoped that at least she would be worthy enough for Javier to take down the moon and stars.

A small shout of surprise and indignation came from the girl next to Yuzuru, earning some curious glances that immediately followed Evgenia’s gaze and then returned to Yuzuru just saw him with sorrow.

After that the whispers of all the guests made the in-love couple separate. 

Tears were accumulating in the eyes of Yuzuru. But no matter how hard they tried to go out and show how hurt and wounded he felt, he refused to cry there. He couldn’t do that. Yuzuru had made an effort to always seem kind to give a good image of his husband and he himself.

Javier may not have known –and even if his parents didn’t admit it either– Yuzuru knew very well that they were proud of the person that his son had become. No matter if Javier hadn’t followed the path they had charted for him. Yuzuru wouldn’t spoil everything that his husband had accomplished just by a selfish and inconsiderate behavior. No. He must behave up to it, no matter how much it took. No matter if that cost of Javier image were his broken heart.

Yuzuru watched Patrick approach Javier and say something to his ear before his husband looked at him without any expression on his face.

In the past, he thought that the feeless gaze would kill him. Nevertheless, after so long feeling that same empty look upon him, Yuzuru understood that, even if that hurts his soul, the pain would not kill him.

The Japanese smiled sadly at his husband and he swore he was able to see a glimmer of repentance on the face of the one he still considered the love of his life. However, that was gone when he saw Javier abandon that woman and approach to where he was only to take him by the wrist and pull him out of there without stopping to think for a moment about what he was doing. 

For a second, he could imagine Javier's mother face, claiming how badly he had done when he went to the place where the party was taking place that night. “All that situation was your foul. You obligate Javi to act in that way” Enriqueta will say when she sees the pictures that photographers who year by year assist to the event surely already took. 

Yuzuru felt the cold night air hit his checks making them turn pink thanks to the low temperature. His chicks started to hurt. 

The man he had fallen in love with would have stopped his steps and put a scarf in Yuzuru’s neck before start walking again. Nevertheless, the man holding his hand didn’t even though he was hurting Yuzuru’s hand. He just opened the car’s door and pushed Yuzuru inside before he slamming it shut.

The Japanese wanted to cry. He wanted to shout a lot of thing to Javier. However, he wanted to give his husband the opportunity to defend himself, to say that he was the one who lead the Spaniard to cheat on him. He really wanted to heard he was the guilty for their marriage being about to die.

“You shouldn’t come tonight” Javier said some minutes later when they were on their way to home. 

“It will not happen again” Yuzuru’s voice sound like whisper. Javier suddenly felt angry. 

When he got married with Yuzuru he thought Yuzuru was an independent person, somebody strong and determined person. Javier thought Yuzuru was a smiling and optimistic boy. The boy had who sworn to fight at his side against everything the world put before them.

Maybe if Javier would look at Yuzuru’s beautiful and brown eyes, he would realize that the person he met in the past, no longer existed. Perhaps if his selfishness had not prevented him, He would know he was the one who killed that warm smile and the dreamy eyes that belongs to Yuzuru. 

“No. It will never happen again. Dam, Yuzuru. Why, for once in your life you couldn’t do what I asked to you? What do you think my affiliates will think of me now?

“No matter if I wouldn’t come. Everybody there would know about your affair…” 

“But I wouldn't have the guilt I have now” Javier interrupted “Now they will ask me what’s going on our marriage and that a bullshit. We should go to all the meetings and parties with you. We should be more caring than usually, so they will believe me that our marriage it’s perfectly fine…”

“What?” Yuzuru couldn’t believe Javier’s words. 

“You weren't listening to me, weren't you? I’m sure you are trying to keep don’t cry as you always do. It doesn’t matter. I’m going to repeat it for you. I don’t want you misunderstand me” Said Javier looking Yuzuru for a moment and then. He was not surprised to find his crestfallen husband trying to keep calm. 

“Now and on we will be the perfect in-love couple that have any problem. You will say that all this situation just helps us to understand how much you love me and that I realize I’m still in love with you. We will go back to our routine in some months. You will stop attending parties and you will apologize to the affiliates... 

“Stop!” 

Yuzuru’s scream surprised Javier who almost lost control of the car, causing his heart and the one of his companion to jump out of fear to having an accident.

The lawyer had to remind himself which one was clutch, brake and accelerator, in order to keep themselves in their way. 

“What’s wrong with you, Yuzuru? Do you want to kill us?” asked Javier at the same time his eyes were back to the road. 

“What’s wrong with you, Javier? –asked a really mad Yuzuru. The stupid attitude Javi has been having was enough. “I just saw you cheating on me with that woman and the only think you are thinking about is on your public image. 

“You don’t care how I feel. Do you?” 

Tears were falling down of the eyes of the Japanese and they left salty ways on his face. 

“You haven’t even thought about apologizing. I know.” 

“There is nothing for I should apologize Yuzuru. I don't regret for anything I've done, not even cheating on you with Marina.” The Japanese guy felt his heart fell apart a little bit more. 

At what point his Javi become so cruel?

“If you were more like her, less sentimental and dreamer. If you hadn't become a burden every time I got home maybe I wouldn't have cheated on you.” 

“You are an idiot” Yuzuru said with no regrets. 

“And you my love, you are a pain in the ass. Now we are even.” 

Yuzuru wanted to slap Javier at that precise moment for being someone completely different from the man he used to be. A man so distant and different from that one he got married. The one who swore him eternal love.  
“I have given you everything, Javi. I have accepted when you have said 'No' and I have tried to support you in all your dreams…" Javier’s laugh interrupted Yuzuru. 

“Really?” Asked the lawyer “Now are you going to blame the money you invested in the buffet? I never expected that from you.” 

“I’m not claiming anything from you. I gave you the money because I trusted in you”

“Then stop fucking trusting me!” 

“I can’t. You are my husband and I love you” Yuzuru didn’t undestand at what point they bouth started to scream. 

“Well, I don’t. I don’t love you anymore. I would like things were not like that. You have no idea how many times I have regretted having married you. You can't imagine how annoying you are, and how much I wish I would never see you again.” Every word by Javier said makeYuzuru’s heart break a little more. So when the lawyer finished shouting all that –with a tear falling from his eyes– Yuzuru just nodded his head.

“All right. If that's what you really think and want, I hope you get it. But remember one thing Javi, even with all that you have said, I still love you.” 

Javier was not expecting that answer. That’s why when Javier turn to look at the beautiful brown eyes that many times saw him full of love and admiration, his heart hurts because those eyes was not there anymore. 

For the first time at night he felt lost among the feelings that attacked him from behind. Those feelings urged him to ask forgiveness thousand times to the boy who had held his hand in the worst moments and who had supported him unconditionally. The one who had believed in him when no one else did. 

Javier put his eyes on the road just when lights blinded him, just in time to simply turn the wheel violently, trying not to hit the other car head on.

A scream and then the feeling of emptiness.

> #### They told me 
> 
> #### Think in something that makes you happy
> 
> #### So, I imagined you dead. 
> 
> #### 


	2. First Stadium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, the accident just happened Javier. What will you do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No more awful English!   
> Well, at least in this chapter. I got an extraordinary beta reader. @klixxy 
> 
> I'll be making the corrections on next chapters soon.

### Chapter 1/One 

The first thing he is conscious about is his breathing. 

Breathe in, breathe out. 

The air in his lungs feels strange- like his lungs are thankful for the oxygen they are getting. For the first time, he realizes just how important the gas is. 

He feels a little bit stunned, but he knows exactly where he is. He doesn’t feel any pain; or at least he isn’t conscious about it. 

The seatbelt is the only thing that prevents Javier from falling down the cape and getting a head fracture. 

He opens his eyes and needs a little bit more time to let his eyes adjust in the dark. 

The smell of gasoline is really intense. He feels sick and his stomach churns. Well, in fact, Javier is not sure if that is because of the scent of oil or the weird position he is now in after the car made three turns. 

Javier feels panic because he knows just who had been sitting next to him at the moment of the accident. He doesn’t want to turn his head and see how badly injured his husband is, but he should, because he only feels more and more guilty. 

It is true that Javier has cheated on Yuzuru more times than he can actually count. He can’t even remember the last time he went home at night to sleep alongside his husband and not just to change his clothes in the early morning. Each time, Yuzuru had been following him asking for more attention but in the end, all of his attempts had only made Javier get mad. 

Yeah, he knows that he is not able to stand by Yuzuru’s side anymore. However, he doesn't want to see Yuzuru dying in front of his eyes. 

If his husband is hurt , then he should be taken to the hospital as soon as possible. Javier should help him. It’s the least he can do. 

The lawyer turns his head to look at his husband and- now he really is in panic- the seat is empty. 

His fear and despair only increases by the second. It is not until his cold tears mix with the warmth of his blood that Javier realizes that there is a wound on his head. 

“Agg” 

A whimper escapes the lawyer’s lips as he slowly moves his hands in the direction of his seatbelt. He tries to unbuckle it without success.

Javier feels a burning urge to run out there and find Yuzuru just to be sure that he is okay. That is more than contradictory to when he had asked Patrick to help him with his plans for a divorce.

With all of his strength, Javier leans towards the glove box and hears the sound of a bone breaking.A sharp pain shoots through his shoulder.

He closes his eyes and clenches his teeth so he doesn’t scream in pain. As he leans back, he hears it. The sound is far away, but he recognizes it when he hears it, as the sound starts to become more clear. The sound of a siren; perhaps an ambulance or the police.

Javier knows he should find Yuzuru. So, despite his pain, he opens his eyes and stretches out his arm a little more to open the glove box. He knows that Marina had put the blade with which she had cut a package that arrived that afternoon there.

His hands shake while his sight tunnels due to pain. The pain is overwhelming; so much so that as he brings the knife closer to his body to cut his seatbelt, his hands shake terribly and eventually cause the blade to graze his stomach. It throws a terrible pain through his body with a simple touch. 

However, he ignores it and brings the knife towards the seatbelt one more time. He cuts the belt in a single movement and falls heavily on the hood, tiny particles of glass embedding themselves in his skin.

He doesn’t know how he did it. Maybe he kicked the door out of his way, maybe he crawled across the floor without caring about all of the shattered glass, maybe it was pure luck. But suddenly, he finds himself leaning against what is left of his car, trying not to fall to the ground.

Javier looks from left to right, looking for Yuzuru, hoping that he is still alive. With sudden clarity, he realizes the necessity to apologize for what he had said. Although he had no regrets, he had been cruel. It was true and Yuzuru didn’t deserve that. 

He had felt the guilt pouring down on him when Yuzuru had seen him, who used to be a figure skater, looking at him with sharp eyes full of hurt in the middle of the room. Nevertheless, he also knew that he could not face the boy who had been his support until he stopped playing around and defined what he really wanted.

“Please” Javier asked the Heavens, despite the fact that he knows that he probably doesn’t deserve it. 

Like a miracle, Javier spots a body lying on the ground next to the road. 

Javier fears Yuzuru is dead. Perhaps he is, because by the time Javier hobbles to Yuzuru’s side and puts his fingers against his neck, cuts and blood covering most of his face, he can’t feel his pulse.

The worst part is when he reaches down to touch that beautiful face covered with the warm substance that had gradually taken Yuzuru’s life, and his hands come away sticky. 

The ambulance arrives just as the lawyer leans over Yuzuru’s face, trying to remove the blood that stains the perfect image that the world, including him, always had of Yuzuru Hanyu. 

He watches vaguely as two paramedics take him by the arms and pulls him away so that other paramedics can approach his husband. 

Javier is confused and worried about Yuzuru. He wants to make sure that the man is okay just because he feels guilty about what had happened. Perhaps if he had let Yuzuru put on his belt… then his wounds would not be so severe. 

Watching a couple of paramedics take Yuzuru’s pulse and begin to prepare to take him to the ambulance and later to the hospital. Javier vaguely hears someone asking him if he is okay and if he feels any pain. He doesn’t answer. He just watches the two paramedics put a collar around Yuzuru’s neck, and with the help of two policemen, carefully place him on the stretcher to go to the ambulance.

“Excuse me. I have a couple of questions Mrs…” Someone says by his side, but Javier doesn’t turn his head to look at that person. 

“The patient is in shock. It is not a good time to ask him any questions, officer.” A voice answers perhaps the person who is removing the glass from his hands and bandaging his wounds. If Javier were asked, he knew his wounds were nothing compared to Yuzuru’s ones. 

“I must insist, the expert will begin when the gentleman gives his...”

Javier vaguely feels himself pulling out the buffett's business card and handing it to the police officer. He looks quite young– an inexperienced officer who is just trying to do his job. Maybe it’s his first time on the street.

“My lawyers will take care of everything. Call them anytime you need to start the investigation.” Javier says.

“Are you a client of lawyer Fernández’s buffett?” The policeman questions with a grimace of anguish on his face.

“No. It’s my buffet. Now, if you don’t mind, I want to go with my husband...” Javier says nothing else. Then, he gets on the ambulance without saying anything to paramedics. 

Javier doesn’t understand exactly what the paramedics are saying. It is like they are speaking a different language than he is, but he still doesn’t take his eyes off of them and the expressions they make.

Hearing the sound of Yuzuru’s latent heart through the electrocardiogram reassures Javier enough for one of the paramedics to continue testing him.

“He is going to be okay. When he wakes up, he will need you by his side. Let me check you just to be sure that the only thing to worry about is your head wound.” The friendly paramedic tells him on their way to the hospital. 

Javier doesn’t remember looking at Yuzuru’s bloody face, but apparently the girl wants to calm him with those words.

“He will need you by his side.”

The words stun him.

The only thing the Spaniard wants is for it to end so he can be as far away from Hanyu as possible.

“I wish things could be different. You have no idea how many times I have regretted marrying you. You can't imagine how annoying you are, and how much I wish I would never see you again. ”

The words he said a couple minutes ago comes to his mind.

He didn’t think that something like that could actually happen. But seeing Yuzuru now, with his pale face and his dry lips, with small cuts on his face from when he hit the car’s windshield, with blood bathing his body, Javier wonders if it was necessary for this to happen. 

“Ja-vi…” Hanyu manages to say, opening his eyes for a second. Javier can do nothing but blink several times, trying to make his brain understand what is happening.

Javier feels a sharp pain in his upper stomach and a cold feeling on his skin, but none of that matters when he hears that voice.

The lawyer pushes the paramedic out of his way to get to his husband. Javier owes it to Yuzuru to be here for him now, because perhaps this action is going to be the last thing he can do for him.

Javier takes Yuzuru’s wounded hand into his own, not understanding well why he does so. Perhaps it is because of the guilt that to make its way through his heart that he tries to eradicate by all means.

Yeah, he is stupid. Hanyu is struggling between life and death because he had been a bastard who didn’t know how to fix problems. He shouted and wounded him more than once. He wanted Patrick to have his divorce papers ready as soon as possible, and he would be lying if he said that he didn’t feel some peace of mind knowing that those papers would no longer be necessary.

“I’m here, Yuzuru.” That’s the only thing that comes out of Javier’s lips seconds later, even though there is no tenderness that responds to the injured man’s concern.

Maybe if he had been in the place of the Japanese, he wouldn’t have settled for so little. He would have been scared to death, and he would have needed more than cold words. But Hanyu seems to be satisfied with that, because he nods slowly. 

This was one of many reasons that had killed his love for his husband. 

Yuzuru was okay with so little. He had set aside his dreams as soon as Javier asked him to. There was no longer any trace of that fierce, determined look in the Japanese man’s eyes, nor that strong personality that would do anything to achieve his goals. Hanyu had become a shadow of himself, and that annoyed Javier.

Perhaps that’s why even in this situation, the lawyer knows he wants to get away from Hanyu. He is no longer the man that Javier had married with. 

The EKG starts to sound irregular, and that minimal change alters Javier to the fact that something is wrong. A paramedic pulls him away from Yuzuru and pushes him to the opposite end of the ambulance.

"He’s going into respiratory arrest!"

"He’s going into cardiac arrest!"

Javier listens as the electrocardiogram becomes a continuous and clean sound, flatlining. Voices of paramedics shout instructions from all around him.

Then, everything goes black.

> ####  There’s a way 
> 
> #### There’s a way in which you can make me completely happy, my love: I want you to die… 
> 
> #### 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here is the second chapter.
> 
> I hope you liked it <3


	3. Second Stadium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuzuru wakes up after the accident. There's something different... what is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We edited this chapter. So, no more grammar mistakes! 
> 
> Love to my beta reader and for all of you guys c:

###  Chapter 1/One 

It is not the smell of the gasoline, nor is it the shooting pain he feels in his bloody arm each time he moves it; it’s not even the painful sensation in the right side of his body that makes him recover his awareness. In fact, what makes him open his eyes is the reminder of the man who had been sitting by his side in the car at the moment of the accident. 

He tries to stand up, but his ankle hurts everytime he puts his foot on the ground and the horrible pain climbs up his spine. 

Javi is the only thing he can think about.

He looks from the left to the right, trying to find the car. When he actually spots it, he feels his world falling to pieces. 

The smell of gasoline is getting stronger and stronger. Yuzuru allows himself to look at the back part of the car, only to realize that it is damaged, making gasoline spill out onto the ground. He knows that that is dangerous. He knows he should get away from here as soon as possible, but he refuses to do it alone.

He will get his husband out of the car, even if he dies trying. 

Even though Javier had said that he wanted to see him dead and that he regretted ever meeting him. Even though he had said that he regretted entrusting him with his dreams, Yuzuru would never leave him. Not for those harsh words, nor for something as banal as death.

Yuzuru doesn't know where the fire started, but the next thing he knows, he is running to Javier’s seat. With each step, his lungs only feel more aflame, and the pain in his ankle is getting unbearable at this point. However, he doesn’t pay attention to anything. Nothing would matter anymore if something bad happened to Javier. 

Maybe it is the cold night air or maybe it is the sight of Javier, still inside the car, , but he feels himself shudder. 

The Japanese man is pretty sure that Javier’s head had hit the window, because he has a bloody wound in the left part of his forehead . The blood is all over Javier’s face, and Yuzuru can’t help but feel that his husband is leaving him for the second time that night. 

The first time was when he had pushed him in the car and told him all of those words that had broken his heart. 

Yuzuru opens the car door. The fire is growing around him. 

He tries to get rid of the stupid seat belt without any success. No matter how hard he tries or how many times he pulls, the seat belt refuses to unbuckle. If he abandons Javier here,he would surely die . 

Yuzuru pushes the air bag away, and a surprised gasp escapes his mouth. A big scrap of metal had punctured in his husband’s stomach. 

“No, no...” He whispers in tears. 

He knows that he should take the piece of metal out of Javi’s body. Then, he should take Javi out of the car, fighting for both of their lives. That is his only option.

Yuzuru inhales and exhales nervously for a couple seconds before removing the metal, and as soon as he tugs it out, blood starts to flow out from the wound.

Fire everywhere and bloody wounds. 

The Japanese man knows Javier will die if he doesn’t do something quicky. 

For a moment, he stares at the piece of metal in his hands, stained with his husband’s blood, and he begs the heavens for it to be sharp enough to break the seat belt still imprisoning Javier.

He tears at the hard fiber again and again until a point comes where his ankle and right side hurt so badly that he wonders if just letting himself die would be better. His arm is bleeding viciously. He is starting to feel tired and too dizzy to be able to endure the strain any longer.

After what seems like an eternity, the belt still not giving way, he starts to feel the effects of the heat of the flames and despair grows in his chest. 

“Don’t do this Javier. Please… Don’t leave me.” Yuzuru groans, even though he knows it is very likely that his husband can’t even hear him, or even worse, that he doesn’t want to hear him. 

He tries to rip the seat belt one more time, feeling helpless and stupid for not having been the one driving. If he had been driving, Javier wouldn’t be hurt, and perhaps Yuzuru would be in his place, but he would sincerely prefer that to seeing the love of his life die before his eyes.

His tears fall down as the seat belt finally breaks and Javi’s body falls slightly to one side.

Yuzuru drags his husband’s unconscious body to the ground and out of the car, then as far away from it as the pain in his ankle and the fracture in his ribs allow him. His and his husband’s blood soak through both their clothes.

The Japanese man puts his hands on the wound in Javier’s stomach, leaning over the unconscious man.

“Please. Please Javi, wake up my love. Please open your eyes.” Yuzuru begs, full of fear. 

Suddenly, a loud noise fills the air, and then the smell of objects burning surrounds him, but he doesn’t care. The only thing that really matters was Javier’s life.

He wipes his tears away, regardless of the blood staining his face. After that, Yuzuru whispers words of encouragement into his husband’s ear until someone pulls him away by the arms.

Two paramedics rush over Javier’s body. A little bit of hope grows in Yuzuru’s heart when he sees how they are working over the injured body of his husband.

“Are you alright?” The girl –who Yuzuru thinks looks pretty, much like Marina– asks him. 

Maybe the pain is already making him hallucinate.

Yuzuru wants to say that his right side and ankle aches, as does his right arm and thigh, which have small pieces of glass embedded in them. He is also probably going to experience an asthma attack within a couple of minutes. But none of that comes out of his mouth.

“My husband…” He says with a tired voice. 

“Paramedics are already attending to him. He will be fine. Can you tell me your name?” 

He sees in the distance one of the paramedics carrying a stretcher over. Carefully, they place Javier there, making sure not to move his neck because he may be injured.

Yuzuru stares blankly at the paramedic before nodding.

“Yuzuru. Yuzuru Fernández.” He answers, before passing out. 

* * *

The next time Yuzuru opens his eyes, he is able to see Javier next to him. He is lying on a stretcher with what – to his blurred gaze– seems to be thousands of cables.

The paramedic’s voices sound in his head like distant echoes of reality. Yuzuru feels confused and sore.

There’s something surrounding his waist and something else surrounding his chest. There’s also an annoying collar around his neck that prevents him from moving his head as he would like to. A slight prick makes him frown a little, but to be honest, how much force can apply someone who’s just had an accident? 

He takes a breath and finds that air comes easily into his lungs. At that moment, he realizes that someone has put an oxygen mask on him. Perhaps the paramedics feared that he would have an asthma attack, or perhaps he had suffered one while unconscious.

He sees Javier blink confusedly and move his head slightly. It looks like he is looking for something, but Yuzuru cannot be sure. Everything feels very far away; sounds, people, and even his own body.

Finally, the lawyer next to him seems to be able to focus, and Yuzuru doesn’t have to be a fortune teller to know that Javier is using almost all of his strength to move his arm. Yuzuru lifts his arm to mirror

him, and finally, their hands meet after what feels like an eternity.

"I love you." A sore Javier whispers before passing out again, and Yuzuru's heart falls into a black and bottomless abyss. However, he has nothing to worry about, because with that simple gesture, he knows that Javier will be there to hold him when he finally reaches the bottom.

> ####  To die of love is an acceptable pain. 
> 
> ####  The unbearable thing is to resurrect alone 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, first time I published this chapter in the original version everyone has a lot of questions. Don't worry, all your questions are going to be answer soon. 
> 
> Meanwhile, thanks for the support. I'll translating as fast I can but... well I actually have another works that I need to pay attention –Yeah, also the university.
> 
> See you soon.


	4. First Stadium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When everything has change, and Javier is looking for the reason or at least just to know how different things are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You already know, awful English but made with love.

###  Chapter 2/Two 

When he woke up the only thing, he could feel was pain. 

He tries to move in the bed just to avoid the annoying light that was disturbing his eyes. However, just the attempt felt terribly bad that he doesn’t try again. 

“Marina” Javier said to the woman he was been sleeping with the last months “Come darling, you’ll have a free day if you just close the curtains and you come back to bed.” 

He didn’t have answer, so he tried to focus his mind. It would be better don’t do it. All the memories of his last night come to him as if they were just waiting for the perfect moment. 

The dinner, the kiss he shared with Marina and the sweet and sympathetic look Yuzuru gave him trying to comprehend him. Then the argue in the car, the accident and his husband’s face covered with blood.

Javier opens his eyes –even if they seemed to weigh a ton – so he could see the face of his mother. She seems a little bit older than the last time they saw each other. He remembers the great argue they had in his father’s medical office when he decided that his life was next to Yuzuru. 

The lawyer has learned to be as serious and inexpressive as that woman could be, but even under that mask of feigned calm, the Spanish knew she was upset.

He feels sick and the smell of the hospital and medicine just make that worse. 

“Don’t do any kind of effort, honey. Don’t even try to move your body” She said stroking the face of his son ‘sweetly’. 

Javier doesn’t trust in her. 

“Your status is not serious, but it’s delicate. Even if you didn’t have many external injuries, your father had to operate on you. You had a liver laceration and it didn’t seem to improve. It’s normal for you to be sore and confused, but everything will be fine...”

“Yuzuru…” Javier said. All that his mother was saying was insignificant. 

He is not worry about his health condition. Yeah, his body feels like a car was car has passed him, but he remembers that his injuries were nothing compared to those Yuzuru had suffered.

“Where is Yuzuru? Is he okay?” Javier asked to his mother. She is pretty sure that her son has gone crazy. 

The very same fear Javier felt before passed out is arriving again to his heart. He needs to know what happened with Yuzuru. 

He tries to get out of bed and remove all the cables that kept him monitored and that suddenly seem so annoying to him. Suddenly he feels his mother's cold hands –the ones that once seemed so warm and soft– push him back onto the hard stretcher.

“You shouldn’t get up. The operation wound hasn’t closed yet and straining would only complicate matters further.”

“I need to know if he is okay. Why you don’t understand that? Javier asked desperate. 

What if she doesn’t want to tell him about Yuzuru because he… 

No. 

No. That was no possible. 

His mind is lost for a second. He is thinking of all that might have happened while he was out, and for a second his face becomes as inexpressive as that of his mother.

“Calm down, Javier” His mother said “I’m not going to lie just to tell you Hanyu is okay. He status was worse than yours”

“I want to see…”

“You can’t. He is on Intensive Care and his parents… well they’re furious. In fact, they’re thinking in cancel your stupid agreement due to the accident.” 

The woman stands up and start walking around the place. She looks very mad. 

“You have disappointed me, Javier” She said “You’ve found a way to evade every single request we’ve made you. When you didn’t want to study medicine, your father had to give in. When you turned down the perfect girl we had for you, you managed to marry a guy we had no idea what kind of person he was, or if he was going to help put the family name up...”

She was crossing her arms when she stopped in front Javier. 

“When the boy finally seems to be worth it. When he acts up to it... You come up with this! Marina is no better than Hanyu, so I forbid you do this stupid and senseless actions that the only thing they do is put the name of our family on everyone’s lips.”

“What? Which agreement are you talking about? Someone knocked on the door and then opened it, interrupting his question.

Patrick walked in followed by Evgenia and Javier swore he felt more reassured to see his best friend with his sister than to see his mother.

“Good to see you awake. After the fourth day, I thought you were getting used to sleeping every time I came to visit you” Patrick said. 

Four days. The accident happened four days ago?

Javier could not help but see Patrick full of confusion and then see Evgenia who, despite looking at him full of resentment, made no comment.

It was normal or so Javier assumed. Evgenia was Yuzuru’s best friend or at least the best friend he knew. It’s been a while since he’s had enough contact with Yuzuru’s friends at the club or at his studio. And perhaps even worse, he hasn’t had a relationship with Yuzuru in a while.

“Mother leave us alone. Patrick and I have business to discuss.” He didn't care if she did or not, but because of the tone of voice he had used he was very sure that she would leave the room.

His mother always hates his father talking to her like that and he was sure she wouldn’t tolerate him talking to her like that.

The woman left the room giving an unpleasant look to Patrick who doesn’t go unnoticed by anyone, but he doesn’t matter.

"How long ago did the accident happen?" It is the first thing he asks. He needs to know how long his parents have been sedating him.

Because if he learned something the in first year in medical school, it is that minor surgical interventions do not make the patient unconscious for four days.

“Well Javi, the accident happened on Saturday night ...” Patrick said, getting a little closer to the stretcher and standing next to Javier with his hands in his pockets “Today is Friday. You've been unconscious for six days” 

Six days?

That can’t be true. That is too much.

“I paid the damages caused to the state by the crash, but the authorities determined that the other driver was the culprit of the accident. I was going to press charges, but the man died a few hours after paramedics brought him here…”

“What about Yuzuru? Is he okay?” Javier asked without waiting for Patrick to give him more information that he doesn't need –at least not at the moment.

“Why suddenly you are worried about Hanyu?” Evgenia asked him. 

Hanyu? Why Evgenia was calling Yuzuru by his last name? 

You got tired of playing with sluts that you have realized that only threaten to destroy your toy marriage or is because you remember the last photos of your husband and Zach in Seoul?

What? What the hell…?

“Stop, Evgenia” Patrick asked to his sister. Evgenia looked at Javier with a sharp look in her eyes before leaving the room slamming the door.

“I want you to explain me what the hell is going on here because I don’t understand anything” Javier said pretty confused “What’s that agreement about? Why Yuzuru’s parents want to cancel it? Why your crazy sister has called my marriage a `toy marriage´?” 

Patrick saw Javier a moment before laughing a little.

"Well, that's because that is what it is. As you told me last time, neither you nor Yuzuru wanted to consummate the marriage even once since you got married. But don't worry, Ev won't tell anyone. In fact, she only said it now because she is not agreed to marriage contracts. To be more precise, she is not agreed that you have one with your "husband" and that I am your friend. She thinks when I get married, I will do exactly the same because of you” He murmured jokingly.

“What the hell are you talking about? Javier asked “Yuzuru and I… we have consummate our marriage as many times as we could.” 

“Sorry my friend, but even if that’s true I don’t think you both have time with Yuzuru’s contests, his training and all that stuff. When he is not traveling for a competence is in the ice rink or in his shows. The few times you seen each other is for important buffet events, so I'm really sorry if I doen’t believe you”

What?

That was not true. Yuzuru had left figure skating in the closet when they got married, barely passing the ice rink when it was strictly necessary.

“What about the agreement?” He asked fearfully

“It was signed between his family and yours. Your marriage is the perfect fake. With the money they paid you for helping Yuzuru getting out of Japan after the earthquake, we set up the buffet. In return you married the beautiful Yuzuru and avoided marrying Miki, that crazy girl who wanted your family’s money and had your mother obfuscated.”

What the hell was all that? 

“How is he?” Javier asked again. 

“I’m not pretty sure about his health condition. We heard there was an internal bleeding that was fortunately controlled. Ev donated some blood, but… his condition is still not good. Apart from the fact that his family wants the agreement annulled, they won’t let us know any more than we need to and...” Patrick started rambling and stuttering like when they were both in college and Javi knew something wasn’t right.

“Just tell me Patrick” He asked.

“Hanyu hit his head, Javier. He’s in a coma.

> ####  Of course, I swore I’d love you to death. 
> 
> #### But what made you think I was talking about mine? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the story even with my terrible grammar and spelling mistakes. 
> 
> But, well...you know. Speaking and writing are two things pretty different and to be honest I not pretty good at any of them.


	5. Stadium Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mom, where am I? Do I have a son?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The usual, awful English. But you already know it. 
> 
> Do you know if I can add songs or images here? I have some song attached to chapters in the original story.

###  Chapter 2/Two 

Next time Yuzuru wakes up he doesn’t understand what the person next to him is saying. His ears are ringing, and he feels a slight stinging in his right arm, but what really hurts like a vague memory is his side.

What was happened? Where was he? 

“You are awake, sweetheart. I was so worried about you.” He feels two arms holding him in a hug. A hiss of pain got out of his lips. Whoever was squeezing him in that hug let the Japanese go. 

“Don’t di that again, Yuzuru. Doctors said you weren’t wearing the seat belt. What were you thinking? Do you think traffic accidents are a joke?” 

“Mom?” Yuzuru asked without understand what his mother was doing there. 

Last time he saw her they were in Japan. That day Yuzuru told his parents they can go to hell with all the money, but he won’t get apart of Javier. 

“Don’t worry Yuzu. Mummy is here and your father is with Shoma.” 

If he doesn’t feel so bad at that moment, he would laugh a lot because of the irony. 

Since he was young, he loves that name and he swore when he found the love of his life and they had kids, he would name his first child like that. It was a pity Javier doesn’t want children and for better or worse, he was the love of life of the Japanese.

“We have been telling him excuses about you and Javier and why he can’t see you both. But he is a smart boy and your father and I … well, we have less and less lies to tell him. If Javier and you didn’t wake up soon, I should bring Shoma to the hospital with me and…” 

The sound of the door opening. Then a little boy who seems at least six or seven years old came into the room at full speed.

“Tou-san” the boy screamed with his face full of tears. Only after that, he jumps on the stretcher where which Yuzuru was laying and surrounding him with his small and thin arms in a needy embrace, the boy cry. He looks like he never wants to let Yuzuru go.

But… There was something wrong. 

Tou-san?

“Don’t leave me alone. Please, tell grandpa you are okay, and you are not going to die. Please Tou-san…” The little boy sobbed on Yuzuru’s injured shoulder. Even if his arm hurt so bad every time the kid hyped and pressed on the bandaged wounds, Yuzuru didn’t show the pain he was felling.

“Please don’t die.” 

It could be Yuzuru didn’t understand what was going on, He even doesn’t know how the boy with black hair and white skin was. However, the kid was felling terror. He was clinging to his waist and fearing for Yuzuru’s life. That felling would never been felt by any child. 

Life is hard and challenging but make that a kid supports that kind of terror – The irrational fear of losing someone– was unacceptable. 

“Don’t worry, honey. Tou-san is going to be okay” Said Yuzuru before he holds Shoma back. 

Yuzuru looked up to find his father. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and a look full of love. It was the kind of glances his father hadn’t devoted to Yuzuru since he decided that everything could go to hell if he was next to Javier.

“Hanyu, what did I tell you about bring Shoma with you?” Yuzuru’s mother asked to the man. 

“He was afraid of lose his tou-san. He deserved to know the health status of his tou-san. We cannot lie to him forever.” His father said. For a moment, Yuzuru saw the right and faithful man hi used to remember. 

“Shoma is just a kid.”

“No argues please” Asked a tired Yuzuru. The little boy seems so happy just to be on his tou-san’s arms feeling the warmth and tranquility that he had missed for several days. 

Yuzuru didn’t know how was possible, but that little boy was awakening in him a feeling of protection that he had no idea existed inside his heart. 

“What happened?” 

“What happened? I’ll what happened. Your silly husband is not able to take care of you. Just imagine what would have happened if you had taken Shoma to dinner as Javier wanted?” A very mad Yummi asked. 

“Javi…”

The memories come to Yuzuru’s mind and his heart began to beat so quickly due to fear. The Japanese was able to remember the lawyer with all that blood, the flames and the accident.

At the moment Mr. Hanyu could hear the sound of the changing EKG, he left the room as soon as possible, looking for a nurse.

“Javier. ¿Is he okay?” A terrified Yuzuru asked. 

“Dad is sleeping. Grandpa said he has been very tired these days because he has been working a lot. Tou-san, when dad feels better can we go on vacation as he promised? We can have a lot of fun.” 

Yuzuru didn’t want to disappoint those dreamy and innocent eyes who watched him waiting for an answer. However, none of that made sense him. The only thing he could got from the boy’s words was that Javier hadn’t woken up.

Javier was okay. ¿Isn’t he? 

He just… he was unconscious from the accident and that’s why his son said he was asleep.

Yeah, that had to be it.

“Why are you crying Tou-san? Do you feel sick? Does it hurt?” The boy asked while he was wiping the tears of Yuzuru “If we can’t go on vacation don’t worry Tou-san, but don’t cry...” 

This time was Yuzuru the one who hugged the boy. 

He was conscious about his feelings for Javier. He loves his husband so much that even if he knew Javier was more and more far every day, Yuzuru never thought on the possibility to lose his husband by an accident. It was until that moment that Yuzuru realized how much he needed Javier in his life. 

Although, even worse was the fact that Yuzuru did not know how much he wanted to make his dreams come true. He wanted a child as precious as Shoma– with his innocent and curious eyes looked at him full of trust and love.

A nurse came into the room followed by a doctor. Yuzuru found that the man loved his work for the way he endured his desperate cries to know what had happened to his husband. 

His parents and his apparent son left the room so the doctor could do his job.

“Don’t worry Mr. Fernández. Your husband is okay. He just need time.” The doctor said more times that Yuzuru could count. But even if he seems to be honest, Yuzuru will not believe into his words until he could see his husband. 

At the end, after Yuzuru abruptly removed his IV while he was trying to escape, the doctor ended up apologizing before sedating him.

“Please, just… just tell me the truth. Javi… is he” 

His eyelids weighed heavier and heavier by the second and he dragged the words no matter how hard he tried not to. Yuzuru for the first time in his life feared falling asleep without knowing an answer.

“Mr. Fernandez is okay. I can’t lie to you. He fell into a coma a few hours after surgery, but he’ll be fine. He only needs time.” The nice man explained “Sleep now, when you wake up if your wounds are better, you can go and see him.”

> #### I’m a little hurt, but I’m not dead. 
> 
> #### I’ll lie down here, so I can bleed for a while. 
> 
> #### Then I’ll get up and fight again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of homework and a very hard moment to keep writing my other story. That makes me feel anxious and mad. I'll try to have next chapter soon but the semester is about to finish so... I just gonna say I'll try. 
> 
> P.D. What do you think about the story? We have an exciting chapter in Stadium One, so get ready.


	6. First Stadium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javier knew that is going to happen, but maybe he is not ready to see again the sweet boy's eyes in that new realty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter and we can say that officially this plot begins.

### First Stadium: Chapter 3/Three

Javier couldn’t believe how much things was change in just a second. 

One day he was the most famous lawyer of Canada. That man used to have a husband waiting for him at home and accepting the few seconds Javier took of his day to give him a look. Suddenly, at next day He was lying in a stretcher, married with a strong and successful man that just look at him when they were in front of a camera or in an important event. 

The lawyer had spent all his nights –since he got his computer– watching videos, photos and even old news about his wedding day. He got married with the best male figure skater of all the times.

The wedding took place in one of the most famous and expensive places of Canada. It was as exclusive as any other were in the past. But, as far as he could investigate the wedding was perfect in many senses. Yuzuru looked perfect that day and according all the news and articles he always had been the perfect husband that somebody of high society could desire. Maybe that was the reason why Enriqueta wanted Yuzuru wake up. 

The boy had done nothing but put the last name Fernandez family on top, and Javier was almost sure that Enriqueta would not accept that he switches the Japanese boy for someone like Marina.

According to his mother, Marina didn’t fill the shoes of the Japanese, moreover, she was far from the perfection that Yuzuru almost touch.

There was no one more perfect that the man who was unconscious on a stretcher, and Javier knows it. But it was also true that every night, there was certain woman who snuck into his room and reminded him that perhaps waking up in that strange world –which was so different from that one he was been living in –was not so bad. 

On that world Marina was more than just an affair. In fact, she had the role that a wife should perform. She was that warm body that waited for in his bed every night and took him for a walk to the stars whenever he wanted. Marina was an elegant –and just a little bit ambitious –woman, but definitely the same woman she fell in love with when he was still in his world.

There were no more romantic dinners, so the guilty he felt every time he leaved Yuzuru waiting for him disappear. On that life, his marriage was the perfect farce.  
Javier was not sure who was the first to seek comfort in another person’s arms. However, he couldn’t care less. That’s exactly what he was looking for in his world. 

Javier wanted that freedom to be with the woman who drove him crazy. The woman who would give him just what he wanted and not the complaints and tears that Yuzuru used to give him. To be honest, Javier so tired of Yuzuru. 

Patrick came in into the room. He was wearing a gray suit just like he uses in a normal weekday. His hair was perfectly combing, but he had an angry look on his face. Javier knew because of that, where exactly has been his colleague. 

“They are so much complicated that I thought. Honestly, I prefer to deal with your annoying husband and his guard dog than deal with his parents. However, I’m grateful for the detail you put into your previous contract by specifying that only the interested part or direct family members of him can meddle in matters related to the contract” Patrick said. He walked to the stretcher and sat down there. 

Then, Patrick gave Javier a folder with the logo of his law firm. 

“Talk to them was really so difficult.”

“Talk to Hanyu is really difficult. How difficult do you think talk to his parents can be if they are those who taught him how to be a pain in the ass?” 

Javier laugh before open the folder where he found the new contract, he modified a multiples times before gave it to Patrick. That new contract will make his life easier. 

He searched once and twice in many folders on his computer before he could find what he was looking for. There were still a lot of folders unaccounted for, but He’d have time to do it when he got out of that hospital. That would be in just a few days.

“As soon as Hanyu finds out, I’m pretty sure he’s gonna give you a hard time. Are you ready for that?” 

“It wouldn’t be the first time I had to deal with his tantrums and whims.” 

“Puff, Of course not. However…” Patrick got up from his place on the stretcher he was and stood in front of Javier. 

“Marina told me about the baby. Was it really necessary to ask Marina not to take care of herself so you could get what Hanyu craves so much? Now let’s add all the changes to the clauses of the contract you implemented.”  
That premise caused the lawyer’s heart to start beating strongly and nervously. Javier had been married with Yuzuru the exact time to know him well.

There were just few things Hanyu loved with passion, but there was only one that Yuzuru would always aspire to. A thing he would never give up, no matter how long it took him.

Yuzuru loved skating and he adored his family with all his soul. But he had renounced the feeling of the cold air brushing against his cheeks when Javier asked him to. He turned his back on his family when they saw in a bad way the relationship they maintained.

That left only one option, and Javier was terrified of what that meant.

Yuzuru had –on more than one occasion– expressed his desire to adopt a child. To give love and shelter to a bay who was surely alone in the world; to be able to experience what being a parent meant.

“Marina gave me the good news this morning” Patrick said calling Javier back to the real world. 

“Congratulations Javi. You will have your first child. You are going to be an awesome father.”

His first child…

Javier didn’t want to have a son. 

He had told many times that to Yuzuru –who always seemed moved by the idea of taking care of a little boy, guiding him and teaching him the wonders of life. The lawyer knew that Yuzuru would be a good father. He had no doubt of that. But He, on the other hand, well… Javier wasn’t ready to get attached to someone and then see him or her part with half his heart.

Perhaps it was the expression of surprise that adorned the face of the Spaniard that made Patrick get really worried.

“God! Don’t tell me you didn’t remember that either. Shit, man! I’m sorry, Marina didn’t tell me you forgot it. I just blew his second attempt at telling you in a special way.”

“Does Han-Hanyu know? “Javier questioned as if he didn’t really want to hear the answer.

“Yeah. He found out at the party, when Marina locked herself in the bathroom with him. He was really furious. Zach thinks that might have been one of the main reasons the accident happened... well, that and that you did it all on purpose to get rid of Yuzuru completely. I heard it as I told Hanyu’s parents about the new contract.

Damn!

* * *

Get accustom to his new life was in fact pretty easy. 

When Javier left the hospital, he did it through the big entrance that was full of journalist. He answered a couple of questions that were asked by some reporters about him and evaded as best he could those ones in which those reporters were asking for Hanyu’s information. After all, the Japanese was like a celebrity, so which kind of husband he would be if he told all those journalists about the guy who was still unconscious on a stretcher?

Out there, there were many fans supporting Yuzuru’s family in a very respectful way. As far as he knew, fans sent Yuzuru’s favorite flowers daily and without fail, but he didn’t really pay attention to that.

He doesn’t really care about that. Javier knew very well that he was not well seen by the eyes of many fans of the Japanese figure skater.

How cares? The lawyer didn’t like them at all either.

As time pass by, Javier discovered that his law firm was bigger and most famous on that world than in his real world. However, the world where he comes from little by little started to become a blurry memory and Javier remember it less and less each day. 

Javier’s phone started to ring at the time it interrupted Javier and Marina’s laugh. They just finished to buy all the things they needed to decorat the room of their little baby girl. 

The woman stroked her belly and laughed a little more before leaning forward to press a button on the screen. Patrick’s voice fills the car and extinguish the music that had accompanied them since they had left Laura at the hotel where she was staying.

“Fernández” Javier said in greeting. His voice gave away the good time he was living. 

“It seems that you are really happy right now” Patrick said. 

“You have no idea. Say `Hi´ honey.” 

“Hi Patrick” Marina said happily. 

“¡Hey! What’s up?”  
Javier passed through security, nodding to them. Both guards looked at him in a way that the lawyer found suspicious, but any of them said anything.

The place seemed quiet, nothing out of place, so the lawyer forced to himself to forget his thoughts. Maybe he just had some strange guards or maybe he was getting paranoid about his princess coming.

“We are ready to receive our little princess and as you asked me, I didn’t allow Javier to buy more stuffed of ponies or horses.”

“Thanks God. Just stop my fool friend from buy a real horse for the little girl." Patrick made fun of Javier.

“I will” Marina said. 

“So, what’s wrong my friend?” Javier asked. 

“How do you know there’s something wrong?” 

“I’s the only way possible you would call me on Saturday afternoon.” 

“Well, you are right.” The lawyer said “Your house security guards called because you didn’t pick up your phone and… Javi, you better not go there tonight. I suggest you do it without Marina.”

“What? why?”

“What’s going on, Patrick?” Javier asked while he park the car. 

“I think you forgot something important Javi. Usually Marina does a very good job but you both seems to be busy these days.”

“What…?” 

“There is someone waiting for you in home.”

“Why the guards didn’t call the police?” Marina Asked. 

“Because in the same way that house belongs to Javi, belongs to him.” 

So, Javier knew in that moment who was the persona Patrick was talking about. 

Masking the nervousness that suddenly attacked him, he looked at the date on his phone.

It had been eight months since the accident. Just over six months since Javier was discharged. Time to flee was over and in one reality or another, it was time to face Yuzuru.

The lawyer ended the call with Patrick and whispered some quick words to Marina before getting out of the car and walking to the flashy door of his home. 

With every step he took, his heart was racing a little faster.

It was true that Javier had seen that Japanese boy being the most beautiful person in a thousand. When he met Yuzuru a few years ago, he was the most adorable person in the world, and over the years he had left behind his childlike features and changed them into a more mature face.

But things change. 

When he has first met Yuzuru he compared him to an angel. But the man who was sitting in his living room, drinking tea as if nothing had happened, was the devil himself. Because there was no human or divine power that could explain the perfection of that creature.

“Javier, my love. Come here, take a sit” Hanyu whispered in a sweet voice that made the lawyer’s skin bristle. Not because that brought him memories or because suddenly that seductive image blurred with that soft voice, made him rethink who he wanted to take to bed that night.

No.

The Spaniard knew how to recognize danger, and the one who called himself his husband would be his ruin if he didn’t find a way to get away as soon as possible.

####  * * *

The sound of water falling on the waterfall that adorned the beautiful garden that owned that beautiful house, was making Javier feel nervous. 

Something told him that, if all things around him had changed; for better or worse, so the boy in front of him too. It didn’t take a genius to know but, if for some reason it had not been clear to him the elegant black suit that framed the Japanese’s body in a glorious way, the confidence and the Yuzuru’s control of the situation, spoke for themselves.

Yuzuru rose from his chair with fluid and delicate movements. If Javier hadn’t seeing the injuries the accident had left on the boy’s body, He’d bet it was all a big lie.

The Spaniard put his eyes on the one who had called himself the host of that dinner –which no one had warned the lawyer– hoping to see some sign of pain. Maybe a limp while walking, a grimace of discomfort, maybe some disability or something. But there was nothing. Yuzuru moved naturally despite having been in a coma for several months.

Would he still go to rehab?

Javier was having second thoughts. 

He quickly made calculations and tried to remember when he saw that title in the newspaper announcing that Hanyu had left the hospital, but he honestly didn’t remember when that happened. Maybe four or five months ago? 

The lawyer was so busy living and enjoying his new life that he would lie if he said he ever cared about Yuzuru.

“why are you doing this, Hanyu?” Marina asked with a scathing tone that was ignored by the Japanese man.

“I hope you enjoy dinner. I’ve asked our chef to make your favorite dishes for this special evening. I supervised them and they were excellent, so I should ask you in the nicest way not to forget to congratulate our dear Tracy." Yuzuru added casually, as if the woman had said absolutely nothing.

With a mastery that left Javier speechless, Yuzuru opened a bottle of non-alcoholic wine, that he had apparently ordered to buy that same afternoon. The precious guy served the wine in a glass for each one of them.

"Haven’t you listened to me, Hanyu? I don’t know what you’re up to, but I assure you it won’t work" The woman grumbled with hatred.

“Darling, keep your voice down. Everyone in this house knows about your lack of class, but the neighbors don’t need to know it.” Yuzuru’s answer stunned Javier, who only bothered to look at Marina. She seemed to be thinking as quickly as possible for a good answer.

“Oh! Great! Our food is here.” Yuzuru moved his body so gracefully that Javier thought he was flying.

The memory of a Japanese guy a few years younger –with a dreamy smile out off the rink, but with a look full of determination inside it– reached the memory of the Spaniard. Javier always thought Yuzuru was flying on the ice, like an angel. Perhaps if he had allowed the Japanese guy to follow his dreams, the boy he had at home would have become a more loving and less dangerous version than the man that was helping Tracy to put the dishes on the table.  
“It looks delicious, Tracy” The lawyer refrained from continuing with the thread of thoughts that would lead him nowhere good. Only then he saw the look of displeasure the chef gave Marina.

“It is. I do not need you telling something I already know.” Yuzuru took a good sip of his wine glass after reveling in the smell of it. Subsequently, he stirred the liquid a little bit and ignored completely the ‘disrespectful’ way in which Tracy had replied to Marina.

“Tracy, I must ask you to be a little more respectful with Mrs. Villalobos.” Said the Spaniard when him understood Hanyu would not intervene in the face of this lack of respect.

“So, now we call Mrs. To ladies like her.” Tracy’s words couldn’t have come out with more contempt.

“Then I ask you to excuse me. It happens that when I was young the "Mrs" were decent women and not bitches.

“Tracy, why don’t you check out the dessert? Javier, Marina and I have a couple things to discuss.”

The blonde-haired woman gave one last look of contempt to the lawyer and his companion before turning as if nothing had happened and set out on the way to the kitchen.  
Javier was sure that the Japanese hid a funny smile behind a friendly grin.

“Excuse her. She has had difficult days lately” Hanyu muttered almost sincerely. “Now, please enjoy our hospitality and don’t hesitate to ask for something if you need it.”

“I won’t eat anything that comes from you, Hanyu. Who says you didn’t poison the food or anything like that?”

Yuzuru sighed and at that moment Javier was able to see through the veil of kindness and courtesy the true mood of the Japanese guy.

“Who do you think I am, Marina? A poor devil who has nothing better to do than worry about what you do or don’t do?” Hanyu let out a laugh that many could describe as beautiful, but that sound lacking sweetness and warmth only managed to make Fernández’s skin stand up.

“I don’t care what you and Javier do. I mean it. I couldn’t care less” the skater turned his gaze away from Marina and directed her to his husband “Except, when they take advantage of my family and force them to sign a new contract in my absence.”

The lawyer’s first thought was about the repercussions of what he had done.  
He knew that there would come a time when he would make himself responsible for the new contract, but that didn’t matter. He simply modified the contract at his whim, first eliminating that clause that allowed Yuzuru to have a partner as long as, no one was aware of him and there were no signs of affection that might cast doubt on his marriage with Fernandez.

“Why did you do it?” Javier wanted to convince himself that he did so that no rumors would come to light, and so his public image would remain intact as before.

“Did you want to play dirty Javier? Well, you’re not the only one who knows how to do it...”

“Mr. Hanyu, Mr. Donohue has arrived with lawyer Ge.” the housekeeper announced.

“Perfect, send them in please.” the girl nodded and that’s when Yuzuru allowed himself to look back at Javier.

“Turns out that… even though you’re the great lawyer that you are, you have flaws, Javier. So, I’ve taken the liberty of hiring someone; under the highest discretion of course, who will help me look for them.”

Two men –both in suits –came down the stairs leading to where they were having dinner. The tall man, whom Javier recognized immediately as Zachary Donohue, approached Hanyu with great naturalness, taking him by the waist and planting a kiss on his lips like none Javier had ever seen before.

The other one… he had to be Ge.

Yes, He had heard of Misha Ge even in their old reality, but being rivals in the labor field, they didn’t know each other. None of them believed the other was good enough to be in his presence.

“Well Javi, the time to negotiate has come.”

Those words of Hanyu’s plus his confident smile told Javier that all that situation was getting out of his hands. That was the first time the Spaniard wished he had stayed home that night when he met Marina.

Perhaps that way he could have recovered the Yuzuru who saw him every morning, full of love and trust, and those passionate kisses like the one Zachary had just given his husband.

But he was no longer in that reality. Yuzuru was not his love... and to be honest, he didn’t need the Japanese guy either. Not when he had a beautiful girl on the way and a beautiful woman by his side, or at least, that’s what Javier wanted to believe.

> ####  He will destroy you in the most beautiful way. And when he goes away, 

> ####  You’ll finally understand why hurricanes have people’s names. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know how busy these last week actually were. However, I hope have more free time to translate and also to write. Did I told you I have another stories? Nowadays the story in which I am working on is in fact the longest story I have writen and of course is Yuzuvier.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone.
> 
> This is an experiment due this is a translation of the original work in Spanish. If you like I would try to translate the other chapters, but if you don't well... we'll see.  
> First of all, sorry for my awful English. I tried to do my best but I'm still working on improve  
> P.D. I need a Beta reader soon.


End file.
